<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saviour by pedrhoe_pascal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204175">Saviour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedrhoe_pascal/pseuds/pedrhoe_pascal'>pedrhoe_pascal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'm not a Hero [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Narcos (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Trauma, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedrhoe_pascal/pseuds/pedrhoe_pascal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re a foreign nurse cares for Helena after her abduction. You speak with Javier about her condition and over time get to know each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'm not a Hero [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note this does take place after Helena's sexual assault and does make reference to it frequently. There is no graphic description of the assault or any trauma she may have obtained. I don't want to be insensitive to any survivors so please read at your own discretion. </p><p>Besides that, I'm sorry for any errors (English and Spanish, I ain't fluent in Spanish)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Colombia was home. You moved here 7 years ago and worked as a sexual assault nurse examiner (SANE nurse) and a trauma nurse, aka a forensic nurse. You moved because you wanted to help, there were plenty of nurses and soon-to-be nurses back home. You wanted to make a difference, no matter who, how, when, where, or why because everyone deserves proper care. Your focus in Colombia was the human trafficking victims, this place hadn’t been kind to young and vulnerable women. You could usually be found in the ER tending to large lacerations, internal bleeding and all other gory concerns. You were married to your job, working overtime and covering shifts. You rarely; left because you wanted to be there as much as possible in case someone who needed you came in. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tonight your overtime paid off; it was late at night, early morning when a man burst in with a nearly nude woman in his arms. You dropped the chart you were signing onto the check-in desk and rushed to the couple. You pulled them into an exam room and said “A la camilla.”, while you closed the privacy drapes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Que pasa?”, you ask while turning to work on the young woman.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fue abandonada por unos idiotas.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You didn’t even look up at him while he tried to explain. He was clearly emotional and flustered but this young woman needed you. You begin the basics, checking her for a pulse, any major external injuries, and her breathing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emilia! Get in here.”, you shout.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emilia was an older ER nurse who was on the verge of retirement and mainly took care of fo charting. She was originally from Ontario and moved here with the same intentions as you. Emilia had been here for the past 22 years and the two of you shared a parental bond. When Emilia comes in, she’s shocked for a short moment. Emilia quickly enters wok mode and starts a new chart.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s got shallow breathing, possibly a punctured lung, no external bruising of the chest or ribs. Bruising along the neck, arms and legs. Lacerations on her knees and palms. I want an x-ray, blood work and rape kit done.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While Emilia scribbles down your words, you get the young woman on oxygen and fluids. You cover her with a blanket and send Emilia to get the tests you need to be done. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You’re left alone with the man who brought her in. He breaks the silence when you’re in the midst of cleaning your station. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is she going to be okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You don’t want to discuss her condition in such an open setting and so all you say is. “Follow me please”. The two of you leave the space and head to the front desk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“204 por favor.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Room 204 had rarely been used, it contained all items used in a sexual assault case. The receptionist gives you a nod to let you know that it’s empty and ready. The two of you quietly walk up room 204. Once in, he takes a seat while you grab another chart. You move the chair that sits beside him to an angle infant of him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My name is y/n y/l/n. I’m a trauma and SANE nurse. I’m going to ask you a few questions if that’s alright.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nods a yes while looking at his clasped hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Name?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Javier Peña.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay. Do you know the victim, Agent Peña.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ye-yeah. Helena. I can’t remember her last name.”, he gets visibly flustered at his lack of memory. He pinches the bridge of his nose.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s alright. Memory is uncertain during times of high stress, it’ll come back don’t worry. How do you know Helena? What’s your relation?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He swallows hard before answering, “She’s an informant. I work with the DEA she was helping my case.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, how long have you known her?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A few months.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You write this all down in point form to build her case for later. You take a long breath before you ask the next question. The next question is always hard to answer, it makes them relive it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you know what happened? How did you find her?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He starts to fidget with his hands and his left knee bounces rapidly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She works as a prostitute, she was partying. Trying to get intel. I found her abandoned building filled with men. I went looking for her when she didn’t meet with me as scheduled. You place your hand on his knee and give its reassuring squeeze as he starts to ramble.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, it’s alright. You found her, she’s being taken care of. You saved her Agent Peña.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You gave him a soft and reassuring smile; it was common for people to blame themselves in these situations.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emilia interrupted when she wheeled Helena through. Helena was now conscious and off the oxygen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The x-rays don’t show anything, she was most likely having a panic attack. Because she’s now stable and conscious there’s no rush on her bloodwork, could take an hour for the results.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Perfect. Thank you, Em.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emilia gives a quick nod before exiting</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Helena?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sí.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You introduce yourself, explain what you hope to do. You ask if she’s comfortable with Agent Peña staying in the room during the process. Helena doesn’t answer and looks at Agent Peña nervously. He understands and says that’s he’ll wait outside the room, you mouth a thank you to him. You grab a small cardboard box from the cabinet, the rape kit. The process takes a while. You have to take swabs of everything and a collection of anything else. You take her through everything while you do it and hold her hand when she needs it. Once you’ve finished you tell her that they need a record of her story. Most women have a hard time talking about it so you get them to write it down, any further questions can be made later. Once you properly set her up to write her narrative, you quietly see yourself out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Agent Peña is sitting on the floor across the hall fro the door, head hanging in his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Agent Peña?”, his head snaps up and when he realizes it’s you he shuffles to his feet. You see Emilia has left Helena’s lab results on the door and so you grab them before making your way over to Peña. You assume that because Emilia didn’t knock or interrupt with the bloodwork results, all is well. You flip through the sheets as Peña asks; “So? How is she? Will she be okay?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. X-rays came back with nothing and her bloodwork is perfectly normal. I completed a rape kit and overall examination. The bruises and cuts will heal no problem,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What about mentally?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is a little more complicated, Agent Peña. She is currently making a written statement. I will make a psychological evaluation after. After that, I’ll have a better idea of how she is mentally and what’s steps should be made to help her. She’ll need some form of therapy, as most sexual victims do. However, there are in-patient programs she can attend if needed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t even know we had those.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No one does. They’re mostly secret charities, run by foreigners who are looking to make a difference or locals who have lost a loved one due to sexual violence. People are admitted by trained medical professionals. Plus there aren’t very many of us that properly report these crimes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Agent Peña looks down while shoving his hands in his pocket. You give his arm a reassuring squeeze before excusing yourself back to Helena.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You’d spend the next few hours running over her statement, doing a psych evaluation and going over her options. It was 4 am when you realized you hadn’t eaten in the past 26 hours. You were organizing the information you had for Agent Peña; you hadn’t seen him outside her room and assumed he had gone home. You walked into the cantina and saw Agent Peña’s back at the coffee station.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d assumed you left.”, you said while walking up next to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, just wanted to stay out of the way.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He reaches over to pour coffee into his cup, you put your hand over his cup.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wouldn’t drink that. Here, I’ll show you where we hide the good stuff and I can bring you up to date with Helena.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You took him to a quiet waiting area. It was located furthest from most major departments, leaving it bare, clean and fully stocked. He made himself a cup of coffee, you made a mental note that he took his coffee black. The two of you sit across each other at a small square table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t you work?”, he asks with a smirk before bringing his cup to his lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope. I was actually off the clock about 4 hours ago. Obviously, I wasn’t about to leave you and Helena.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How is she?”, his demeanour instantly changes, to one of guilt and sorrow. You hold his hand atop the table. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s doing well. She’s strong. Physically, she’s only got minor injuries. Mentally, she’s been vocal about how she feels, expresses that she understands the situation and how it was out of her control. All good signs. That being said, I understand she’s got a child so she’s agreed to stay at a women’s shelter. They’ll house her and her child, give her proper treatment and even get her on her feet financially.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t thank you enough by the way. You’ve been very kind to the two of us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No worries. This is why I moved, I’m here to help, Agent Peña.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please call me Javier. And as much as I want to keep you company, I need to get to work and file a shit-ton of paperwork. Maybe, you and I could catch up tomorrow? 7 pm? We’ll meet outside of the hospital.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’d love that. Here.”, you write your number on a sticky note and hand it to him. “Call me. Take care of yourself Agent… Javier.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smirks while you both stand to leave.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m serious Javier, you look exhausted. You need sleep, water and food, the whole 9 yards.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes ma’am”, he says while winking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When you’d gotten to your car you couldn’t help but realize how much he affected you, the gruff voice, the smirk, the wink. All of it drew you in, and somehow you managed to score a date with him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and Javier go on a proper date.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry for any errors, this was typed quickly and late at night!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It hadn’t even been 24 hours and yet you missed Javier, someone who was a stranger 48 hours ago. When you got home it was noon and you need to sleep, you passed out on the couch. When you woke up it was a quarter past 5 pm. You’d gotten about 5 hours of sleep, which was good given your work habits. You groaned as you got off the couch and stretch your tense muscles. You make your way to your bathroom and start running the shower; you look in the mirror and realize that you look like shit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ugh. Hopefully, this shower is magical.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dark circles lay under your eyes and your skin appears dull and sunken. You strip from your scrubs and enter the shower. The water is hot enough to cause you to arch your back, it takes you about 30 seconds to adjust to the temperature. You hope this shower will be hot enough to melt away any tension, stress and possibly the first layer of skin. Once you’ve finished showering you wipe the foggy mirror and see little change in your appearance. You’re not someone who often wears makeup. Between the heat, your overtime and your habit of not taking brakes, makeup wouldn’t last on your face. However, today you want to look better than normal. You hate to admit it but you want to impress Javier. You apply concealer under your eye and any other problematic areas; you look a little more alive. You curl and apply mascara to your lashes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is as good as it gets.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t much but, you didn’t have much to begin with and you didn’t want to overdo it. You make your way to your closer and start rifling through the clothes. You realize that you were rarely wearing someone other than your scrubs and pyjamas, all your nice clothes were stuffed in the back and the hadn’t been touched in a long time. In the back, you found a mustard yellow dress, an A-cut that ended at your knees. The thin spaghetti straps showed off the soft skin of your shoulders, chest and neck. You left your hair down and natural, framing your shoulder and chest. Once changed, you take a final look in the mirror, you had to admit you looked good. You’d forgotten how well you can clean up. Soon, you started making your way back to the hospital, but this time there was a little more skip in your step.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Javier was early and stood against his car. He was nervous, he hadn’t been on a proper date like this since he was back in Texas. He couldn’t explain why you made him nervous, he could get any woman he wanted. Javier was such a confident man, but you made him feel different. When he sees you walk up towards him from the street all his worries melt away. All the chaos around him seems to disappear, the world has gone silent, everything slows and he’s focused on you. He knew you were beautiful when he first saw you at the hospital. Even in your scrubs, after a long day, your face still held grace and elegance. Now, dressed out of you scrubs and with your hair down, his breath is caught in his throat. When you reach him, his world returns to normal. Your smile is so bright it wars his heart. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You look absolutely stunning, I mean.”, he takes your hands and looks you up and down. “You’re beautiful.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He notices the cutest blush crawl across your cheeks and before you’re able to get a word in, he pulls you into his arms. You make him feel safe but, he also wants to protect you from all the bad in the world. You’re warm and soft against him, it’s a foreign feeling to him. He couldn’t help but notice how sweet you smelled due to your proximity. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you. It feels good to see you outside of this dull hospital walls.”, you say softly into his ear. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two of you pull apart but, Javier doesn’t let go completely. He runs his hands down your arms and enraptures your hands in his once again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit. I thought the hospital would be a great first date. I guess I’m just going to have to wing it now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A small giggle escapes your lips and it makes Javier feel like the king of the world. He felt honoured to have heard and been the cause of the wonderful sound. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess so. So, where are we heading now that the hospital is off the table.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Mmm. Well, I guess we can make our way to my favourite spot in all of Colombia.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you telling me that the hospital hasn’t your favourite place in all of Colombia.”, you add sarcastically.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not quite but, it does come a close second.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Javier can’t help but think about how refreshing it is to have another smart-ass around, one that understands and plays into his humour.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You were nervous while making your way to the hospital but the moment you reached Javier you couldn’t stop smiling. Everything felt so natural between the two of you. Javier opens his passenger side door and gestures for you to get in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t plan on abducting me, do you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t. The hospital would notice your absence.”, he says with a wink.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You get in the car and quietly thank him. When Javier gets in, you rest your hand on his knee.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, where is this favourite place of yours?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The location is secret. But, the drive is about 30 minutes and we will cross so rough terrain.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You really are abducting me, aren’t you?" you say while squeezing his knee.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I can’t let a beautiful woman like you run away.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think I’ll be running away from you Javier.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your words fill Javier's stomach with butterflies but, he carries on nonetheless; “Hoe long have you lived in Colombia?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“About 7 years now. I moved when a local news station reported a story on the human trafficking here. There were plenty of people with my qualifications there and I knew I’d be needed more here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ That’s selfless of you. Must have been hard to move from home.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think that place was every really home. It never felt right but Colombia does. Don’t forget Javier, our line of work is selfless too. You risk your life every day, all in hope to make this place safer. Don’t discredit yourself.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your words dry his mouth. You seem to see him without him having to even show you anything. It makes him feel exposed and vulnerable but, understood at the same time. Comfortable silence rests between you two. Once you start to reach more rural areas you watch the outskirts whiz past your window.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s beautiful here.”, you state softly. “Even with all the chaos, this country has a sense of calm around it. I’ve rarely been outside my neighbourhood, there’s so much beauty I’ve been missing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“7 years. Yet, you haven’t been out here?”, he asks slightly shocked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope. I just, I’ve been so focused on my work at the hospital. I’ve ventured out a bit, usually for errands, but otherwise? No.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm, this might have to be a regular occurrence for us. I’ll show you all of Colombia.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Javier parked the car, you ere atop a cliff, outlooking the city. You were taken aback by the view and so was Javier, but he was looking at you. Your eyes had captured him before but now, with the city lights reflecting in your eyes and the wonder in them, it was jaw-dropping. When you turn to look him in the eyes and he’s broken from his trance; “Cheesy, I know. But, it’s quiet, secret and all of your problems seem so small.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Javi, it’s beautiful. I-I’m speechless.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His heart warms at your nickname for him. Javier reaches behind his seat and pulls a blanket from the backseat. With his other hand he pops his door open before looking back at you; “C’mon. We’re not just going to enjoy it from the car.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While climbing out, Javier jumps and sits on top of the hood. You eye him suspiciously from the ground.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you waiting for, Hermosa?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know maybe a ladder or step stool.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Javier can’t help but laugh; “It’s not that high just climb up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Javier. I’m short as shit and bound to embarrass myself infant of you.”, you realize what you said after you said it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A smirk comes across Javier’s face and you know he’s got a smart-ass comment coming your way.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ugh. Fine.”, you say quickly, cutting him off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You use the tire to push off and attempt to push yourself up and over. Javier extends his hand out, which you graciously accept. Once you get up, you can’t help but redden in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Graceful, I know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He lets out a chuckle before placing a blanket over the two of you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You both chaat mindlessly while watching the city. The two of you had been so caught up that you hadn’t even realized you were cuddling and holding hands. You made no change, besides snuggling in closer. The smell of his cologne and cigarette smoke filled your nose.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s getting cold out we should probably start heading back.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ride was silent, neither of you wanted it to end. Javier was a gentleman and drove you home. When he pulled up to your apartment you look back at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you. It was amazing and the best night I’ve had while here.”. Before Javier can say anything you lean over the centre consul and kiss him. Javier is shocked at first, normally he’s the one to make the first move. He quickly gives in and places his hand on your cheek and savouring your soft lips. When you pull away, you can tell he’s speechless so you say; “Now you have my number, place of work and one address. Don’t disappear on me, Javi.”. You then exit the car and enter your apartment building. You don’t know where all that confidence came from but it leaves both you and Javi in awe. You both knew that the two of you had just started something beautiful.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>